


In which Goushi Gets Hot, Topless, and Windswept (Not at the Same Time)

by gingayellow



Category: Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Geki/Goushi, AU] After Goushi works in a classroom with no AC during Summer Semester, he needs to cool down. Luckily, Geki  is always there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Goushi Gets Hot, Topless, and Windswept (Not at the Same Time)

**Author's Note:**

> AU.

Title: In which Goushi Gets Hot, Topless, and Windswept (Not at the Same Time)  
Fandom: Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger  
Characters/Pairing: Geki/Goushi  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine.  
Warnings: None  
Notes: AU.

Geki didn’t stop playing his game when he heard the door unlock. The only other person with a key to the apartment was Goushi, and this was the time of day when he usually got home from work. However, when he heard stumbling and groaning, he slammed the pause button on his 3DS and rushed to Goushi’s side. Which was good, because Goushi was heading for the floor.

“Goushi?! You looked flushed.” Geki steered him to the bathroom. “We’ll get you a nice, cold shower—”

“No.” Goushi shoved Geki away. “I just need,” he said as he staggered to the couch, and collapsed right in front of the fan, “I just need to sit for awhile.”

Geki sat next to him. “Have they still not fixed the AC in the Humanities building?”

Goushi shook his head. “I spent the last five hours trying to get undergrads to focus on composition and Chaucer, in long sleeves and a tie.”

“My poor Goushi.” Geki started to loosen said tie. “Are you sure that there’s nothing I can do for you?”

Goushi closed his eyes. “I’d like a soft drink.”

“I thought you preferred tea?”

“I do. But I need something cold, and there’s no ice in our freezer.”

“Then I shall get what you desire.” Geki kissed him quickly before getting his shoes (and 3DS for street tags). “You rest.”

\--

The fan cooled Goushi enough to where he had enough strength for a cool shower—and like Geki had suggested, it had helped. Their apartment’s air conditioner was roughly in the same shape as the school he taught at, so he decided to change into pajama pants and nothing else. It was informal, yes, but it was also their apartment. After drinking a large glass of tap water (which also helped, but wasn’t as satisfying as an ice cold beverage), Goushi settled down in front of the fan again. He felt well enough to do some work, so he booted up his laptop and checked his work email.

“Goushi…”

He looked up, and Geki was home. He didn’t look as dead as Goushi felt right after work, but his cheeks were flushed, and his eyes were cloudy. “Geki, are you all right?” He stood up and went to help with the groceries (Geki had also bought ice cream), but instead Geki grabbed him with his free hand, pulling him close.

Geki pressed his forehead against Goushi’s. “You look nice when you’re topless and windswept.”

This explained a few things. “I’m glad you think so.” He kissed Geki, nice and slow. “But the soft drinks will get warm and the ice cream will melt if we don’t act soon.”

“Of course.” Geki started putting things away. “We need to cool you off before I warm you up again.”


End file.
